Night's Sky and Innocent's Cry
by YamiHaruko
Summary: One shot. Yami and Yugi pairing. The shower of firworks are sad on this one faithful night. Warning: Character Death. Just read and see what you think. All comments accepted.


Okay, this is my first one-shot. Be nice please. I'm no good at this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

Yami's thoughts _/...'italics'.../_

Yugi's thoughts /..'regular'.../

There, now on to the story!

Night Sky and Innocent's Cry

Yami loved the thrill of fireworks. He loved the thundering sensation that surged through his entire being every time that loud explosion rang through the atmosphere. He sat there feeling the warmth in his arms. _'How could this happen? How can one so pure be so lost?'_ thought the ancient Pharaoh, as another shower of light burst into the sky. He felt his warmth in his arms stir slightly. And the little bundle stared up at its protector.

'Yami...' said the light through the mind link.

'_Yes aibou?' _the Pharaoh replied staring down at the flickering lights from the sky that were playing across the little angelic face.

Yugi snuggled closer to the Puzzle's spirit with his usual smile. 'Thank you.'

'_For what?' _asked the puzzled yami, wrapping his arms around his little light tighter, enjoying the warmth he gave off.

'For everything. You've stuck with me through all of this and I'm so grateful you have. Thank you for being there for me always.'

At this point tears were brimming the dark's eyes again, as they have so many times within the last couple of weeks. Yami thought about the first time it had happened...

/Flashback/

"Oh no! You won again!" Yugi wailed playfully.

"It was a good try partner." Yami replied as he stacked his duel monster cards back together, giving his lighter half a rare smile. That's when it happened. Yugi grabbed his chest in pain and then fainted abruptly. The darker half immediately ran to his hikari's side, holding him gently. "Aibou! Aibou! Yugi!" yelled Yami shaking him softly. No response. Yami could feel the coldness of the opposite side of the mind link. Something was terribly wrong with his little hikari. Yugi's grandfather had gone on an archaeological dig for the summer, and it was Yami's duty to take care of Grandpa's precious grandson. Yami slowly picked Yugi up after getting no response from him and carried him to the couch. Then without another thought the darkness dialed 911 and made his trip to the hospital in the wailing vehicle holding his counterpart's hand.

/End Flashback/

Yami snapped back into reality as another firework burst into the sky. By this time he couldn't stop the tears flowing down his normally stern face. He couldn't bare to think of the horrible fate that awaited Yugi.

Yugi sensing his dark's distress turned up to him with concern and gave him a childish hug for comfort. The little light knew what was wrong. His yami was being eaten away, both emotionally and physically by Yugi's fate. And little Yugi was feeling even more guilty that he was causing his loving protector so much pain.

"Yami." stated the little light plainly. "It's okay. Everything will be okay." Yugi hugged Yami again, trying to comfort the ancient pharaoh as much as possible. Yami just looked at his little aibou desperately and pulled Yugi into a tight embrace, burying his head in the tiny counterpart's hair, tears flowing more rapidly. Strange how their roles switched so suddenly. Yugi trying to be strong for Yami's sake, and Yami now the huddled up child he was being reduced to within those last precious weeks.

The whistling of a firework was heard as its vibrant color light up the sky. Neither Yugi nor his darker half pulled away from their tight embrace to get a look at the beautiful sight. That moment was far too special for both of them and each were cherishing it with every fiber of their being.

The two stayed like that for a long time until Yugi coughed suddenly and gripped his chest again. "Ya...mi" cried the little light. The pain was eimence. This attack was worst than the others. Yugi could tell something was different about it. He was getting dizzy, he wasn't able to see straight as his dark's worried face came in and out of focus more often than he obviously cared for. A sharp, blistering pain was being directed at his chest. He was beginning to sweat from the pressure and pain that he was being bestowed upon his already weak body. Yami felt some of his light's pain and cringed. He held Yugi there, trying to do everything he could to comfort the innocent child.

Yugi was gasping for breathe by this point. Yami sat here helplessly. He knew this day would come. He knew but he dreaded it more than anything in this world or the next. The darker half knew that Yugi's demise would come from this one attack. That attack was now. Yami gathered his light in his arms, rocking him back and forth trying to calm him down as best he could. The light grasped Yami's shirt and held on desperately as the tears from the pain just kept flowing. Yami's face wasn't dry either, to say the least. His helpless actions were followed by quick sobs and tears streaming down his now pathetic looking face. Yugi cried out in pain and Yami stroked Yugi's face and tried wiping away the tears that seemed never-ending. He wanted Yugi to know that he was there for him as he's always been, but what could he do for his little hikari? Yugi was dying in his arms and there was absolutely nothing the once great pharaoh could do to stop it. The spirit of the puzzle slammed his eyes shut; the salty liquid still pouring from them.

'_Why now! Why now! Please Ra, not yet! Save him please!' _Yami's mind pleaded in emotional torture. He tightened his grip on his dear innocence as if holding him tighter would prevent the inevitable.

Out of no where several clashes of thundering noise came from the sky. It was the grand finale. Sparks of shimmering colors turned the night sky into day. The noise grew louder and all around him, Yami could hear the "oohs" and "awws" of his fellow spectators witnessing the amazing event that happens once every year. He dare not look up at them now though, he had no interest in the rest of the show in the sky. All he wanted was for his little hikari to be okay.

'Yami...' Yugi's voice rang through his darker half's mind. The voice was weak and was struggling to speak. The pharaoh took a couple of gulps to stifle his sobbing but to no avail. It took a moment, but what seemed like an eternity for the ancient ruler to answer.

'_Aibou. Yes, what is it?' _Yami's voice seemed to have a sense of urgency in it, which was uncommon for the normally calm and relaxed king of games. The spirit sniffed some, still trying to remain strong for his fading companion.

'Yami, thank you so much for everything. You have been a true best friend to me. You helped-' Yugi coughed some and the pharaoh held him closer to his body. There was a distinct color difference between to two souls. One, his normal bronzed tan. The smaller of the two was as pale as a ghost. Yugi coughed slightly more with some added tears, but continued on. 'You helped me find friends, find a place in the world, find my purpose. You've showed me nothing but compassion and friendship. You are my protector. You are my darkness, but my light as well. You've done nothing but good for me; always thinking of me before your self. You're so caring and gentle and brave. I love you my yami. I love you so much.' The little innocence finished off weakly. He stared up at his soul mate as the face was blurry and completely out of focus. He saw some random colorful flashes above his yami's head as the loud explosions reached his delicate ears.

Yami had no idea how to respond to his light's speech. His heart was breaking in half, as was his mind. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to hold out. The usually determined Pharaoh broke down in a cry. His tears falling on Yugi's gently face. Yugi lifted a shaking hand up to the dark's stern face. Yami grabbed the little hand on his cheek and hugged it as if it were his final life line. _'Aibou. I love you too. Your bright and happy smile always made my day with one glance. You are the most caring and unselfish person I have ever met. You are so determined, strong and courageous in every aspect of life and I admire everything about you. You are my light, you are my innocence, you are my soul mate. Forever.'_ That last word hung in both of their minds for a moment.

'Forever.' repeated Yugi through the mind link. 'Always and forever.' Yami nodded and his tears splashed slightly as he hugged his partner tightly, cherishing their last moments together in this lifetime. Yami all the sudden lowered his head down to Yugi's. He brushed away his light's equally wild bangs to get a long look at him. Then, he gently brushed his soft lips onto Yugi's. At first Yugi was a bit taken back, but gave in quickly. It was what Yami would now call, the kiss of life. After their moment where time had ceased to exist, Yami pulled apart to see Yugi's eyes light up and a rosy tint form onto his angelic face. Yugi smiled and with the last of his strength hugged the great pharaoh as tight as his little weakened arms would allow. Yami returned the motion and there they stayed, in loving arms, in a loving embrace until Yugi took his last and final breath as the conclusion of the Fourth of July fireworks came and his body fell limp.

Yami loved the thrill of fireworks. He loved the thundering sensation that surged through his entire being every time that oh-so familiar explosion rang through the atmosphere. He sat there holding his little innocence in his arms as he stared up into the new dark sky with slight remains of smoke, in a now empty park. He looked down at the little bundle within his grasp, realizing that Yugi looked so peaceful and happy. The ancient Pharaoh looked back into the sky as one word was haunting his mind, "forever." The tears continued to roll down the either side of his face. You know, maybe fireworks weren't all that great after all.

Well there you have it then. My one-shot that has taken me days to try and perfect. But did I do a good job or not? I need to know so please read and review! But please no flames. I appreciate the honesty but no flames please. This was my first try on a fic like this. Thanks much for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
